The Twins and the Pureblood Sickness
by MaeDay In Hell
Summary: With first year over and done with, and Fred fully healed, the twins start their second year. However, something more sinister than last year lurks in the shadows and purebloods of any house are becoming sick with something no one has seen before. When one twin falls victim, will the other be able to save them? Sequel to The Twins and the Psychopathic Bully. Rating may change.


**A/N: Here's the first chapter of the second installment! Keep in mind that I'm looking for a beta, so its not perfect.**

 **Words: 1309**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings For this Chapter: none**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from my own ideas for character portrayal and any storyline, characters, etc. that are not in the books written by J.K. Rowling.**

 **FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG**

The summer after Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts was a quiet one. Well, as quiet as Weasley summers could be. Fred had tired easily, the first month prior to the last attack. It was expected, along with a number of symptoms that Pomfrey had listed. Fred had been at death's door, after all. George barely left Fred's side for a moment, only being separated by a door when it came to toilet and shower needs. Molly and Arthur had watched the twins with sad eyes. The two had been the closest amongst the Weasley family since birth. Nothing ever seemed to change about the two. George protected Fred and Fred tried to do the same for George.

Molly remembered the time when the twins were toddlers and they had gone on their first trip to Diagon Alley. The family had stopped at Flourish and Burks so Molly could get a book by a new author, Gilderoy Lockhart. Fred and George were left with Molly as Arthur showed Bill and Charlie some children books when a child came over. The child began picking on George, who'd been the closest, and Fred was up in a flash, for a toddler but nonetheless. Fred had retaliated with a weak, but well aimed, kick to the shins. The child, instead of bawling like most would, struck back a moment later with a shove. Fred had fallen on his bum, and George had immediately bitten the child. This made him bawl, while George glared at him, hugging a slightly tearful Fred to his chest. Molly had been proud of her sons, and given them extra dessert...after swats that is. Fighting was against her rules, but they had stuck up for each other in good old Weasley fashion.

Back to the summer, Fred had been bed bound for half of the summer due to his weakness. The other predicted symptoms had come during that time and continued until a couple of weeks before school started. Aching bones, nosebleeds, light headedness, and a very weak ankle prone to twisting, rolling, and straining failed the poor boy. George stayed by his side for every minute, practically waiting on his hand and foot. It was still a cheerful summer despite it all, with many laughs and smiles. The twins managed to still pull of at least one good prank before they were on the train to Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur, for years after that prank, could not conceive how the twins were able to turn all of their brother's clothes bright, bubblegum pink and Ginny's clothes bright baby blue without magic. Charlie, and Percy had to get on the train with the prank still intact. Not one spell could undo the coloring. The twins assured their family that it would only last an hour more...probably. It was, after all, one of their experiments.

Fred and George gained a sense of deja vu an hour into the train ride. George was reading a potions text he had swiped from Percy one handed whilst Fred held his free hand. Fred had his chin propped up by his hand as he stared out the window, scenery passing by in darkness. A storm had begun when they had boarded the train, and steadily got worse as time flew. Fred was wrenched from his thoughts as the door to their compartment slide open.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere!" Fred turned his head to see Adrian with his hands on his hips and a scolding expression on his face. Oliver and Lee stood behind the Slytherin, exchanging amused looks. After Adrian had helped the twins the year before, he'd kept in touch with them. The five ultimately became a close knit group.

Adrian stormed in and sat across from Fred without a word of invitation. Oliver and Lee followed suit, Lee closing the door behind them. Fred smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, Mum got us here early than usual." Fred said.

"How'd she take you leaving, Fred?" Oliver asked, from where he sat next to George.

"As well as she could." Fred shrugged, looking out the window. He wasn't affected by the attack as much as people expected. When they asked, he just said that George helped him like he always does. As long as George comes through with helping him, Fred will be fine.

"Do you guys wanna play exploding snap?" Lee asked. Fred and George declined, and soon the other three kids were playing the card game.

The train ride was fast and easy. Every now and then, Charlie or Percy would walk in to check on them. Bill had graduated the year before, but they were expecting letters every other day. By the time they arrived at the school, Lee, Oliver, and Adrian had played five rounds of exploding snap and they all played countless matches of Wizards Chess. It was their first year going on the carriages to the castle, and they were unfazed by the "invisible" horses.

Fred and George walked into the great hall with their friends and brothers. Their hands were still interlinked, as it was their first time back since the accident and anxiety was high. It was more George than Fred who was afraid. The image of the closet still haunted his nightmares. George swallowed nervously, sitting at the table with Fred close behind. Adrian had gone back to the Slytherin table, where he brought out a book upon sitting down.

After the noise level quieted down, Professor McGonagall came in, leading the new firsties. George tuned the sorting out. Just being back at school made Georges heart beat wildly. Haden Locks had been taken by the authorities as soon as possible, so he was no longer a threat. But…

If Fred had been threatened and hadn't said anything, what was stopping him from doing it again? George's hand squeezed a little at the thought, without him noticing. He had to protect Fred. It shouldn't have gotten that bad. It won't get that bad ever again. Even if George had to get hurt preventing it.

"Are you alright?" Fred whispered. George shook himself out of his thoughts, loosening his grip.

"Yeah." George said. Fred didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.

"Welcome back to another year! And welcome to the new students!" Dumbledore spoke, making George realized he had zoned out the entire sorting. "I hope all of your summer holidays were exciting and helpful! Now, this year, we welcome a new teacher to the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

"What happened to Professor Took?" George asked Fred, quietly.

"He had to retire because of family." Fred answered vaguely.

"Please welcome, Professor Edward Thawne!" Dumbledore continued. He paused as everyone clapped politely for the new teacher. "Please remember, the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden, and there's a new list of banned items in our caretakers office. I know that you all are hungry so I will leave you on a few words. Jumbleweed, gimgee, and flubberwit."

With that, Dumbledore waved his arms, activating the spell that transported the food from the kitchens to the tables. Almost immediately, students began filling their plates. George, just like he did last year, dumped some vegetables on Fred's plate. Conversations started up yet again, and he heard some familiar topics from the first year's end.

After dinner, dessert popped up and that's when something changed. A whistling sound filled the hall and the ceiling exploded in bright lights. Showers of yellow and orange sparks rained down on the students harmlessly. Everyone looked at the twins, but they just looked around confused. This wasn't one of their pranks. Even with their immense research, they couldn't tell what this spell was. If it was a written prank, they would know it.

As everyone headed to the dorms, the new professor smirk. It was beginning.


End file.
